


Bound to Happen

by AndreaDTX



Series: Life After Death [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: They've had more than one talk about the birds and the bees. Neither pretends to be a choir boy and they share a small apartment. Oliver should have expected it.





	Bound to Happen

Oliver stared numbly across the bed, taking in the rumpled sheets and the discarded condom wrapper, golden and gleaming near the foot of the bed. He locked eyes with William who was gaping at him with wide eyes and bright, red cheeks and ears. 

“Oh god…” William muttered for the third time, jerking his hands through his already disheveled hair. “I am _so_ sorry. I’m just going to… umm..” 

Will stumbled away from the bed, turned and stubbed his toe against the book case near the door before slipping out of the bedroom door that had been slung open without thought of what might be behind it. 

“Shit!” Will cursed. Oliver could hear him hobbling just outside. “Sorry. I’m—I didn’t mean to—uh…”

“Will, come back here.” Oliver sighed. “Calm down. It’s okay. Take a deep breath. Go sit on the couch. I’ll deal with… her. And then we’ll talk.” 

Will peaked his head back into the room. He looked at Oliver and they both glanced at the bathroom door that had slammed shut with a squeal of surprise just seconds earlier.

“We really don’t have to,” Will said without re-entering the room. 

“I think we really do,” Oliver replied. 

“Fine,” Will mumbled and his footsteps faded into the apartment. Seconds later, Oliver heard the TV turn on. 

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face and cast a searching glance across the room. “You can come out now.” 

There was no response for a moment and then the bathroom door creaked open. Mia’s head popped out.

“Oh. My. God. I cannot believe that just happened,” She whispered clutching the ends of the towel she wrapped around herself. “How am I ever going to look him in the eyes again?” 

Oliver laughed as he _finally_ spotted his underwear behind the door and, tossing the blanket off his lap, stood to retrieve them. “I don’t think it’s your eyes he was looking at.” 

“This is not funny, Oliver Queen!” Mia insisted with a huff.

“It kind of is,” Oliver replied as he closed the door and slid back into his black boxer briefs. 

Mia was still giving him the pouty face when he handed over her dress. “If it makes you feel better, he’s probably so mortified that he walked in on his dad doing the do that he literally might not even remember you were here.” 

Mia’s gaze brightened with hope. “You think?” 

Oliver shrugged into his shirt. “Probably not. He’s had a crush on you since he was like, 12, so...” 

Mia pressed her lips into a thin line and walked up to Oliver. He expected a kiss, but instead she pinched him—hard—on the soft skin of his upper arm. 

“Ow!” 

“You deserved it,” she said as stepped back and slipped into her shoes. She sighed deeply as she stared at the closed door. She turned and looked at him. “Are you at least going to walk me out?”

“Of course,” Oliver replied as he fastened the button on his jeans. “We’ll take our walk of shame together.” 

Mia didn’t quite run to the front door, but she was gone within seconds and it was time for Oliver to face the music. He crossed the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch from William who was staring intently at a documentary about… the secret lives of Catholic nuns? 

“Will,” Oliver started. 

Will turned abruptly. “I should have knocked. I got an A on my Physics test, by the way.” 

He pointed to a paper on the coffee table with a big A written in the top corner. 

“Oh!” Oliver said, startled by the change in topic. “That’s great!”

William started to laugh. 

Oliver laughed in response. “What?” 

“It’s corny,” Will said shaking his head but laughing hard. 

Oliver laughed a little more, maybe out of relief that this wasn’t going as terribly as he’d imagined. “No, seriously. What’s funny?” 

Will snorted. “I just thought, I was working hard in Physics and you and Mia were working hard in biology!”

Oliver groaned.


End file.
